


Just Because It Burns Doesn't Mean Your Gonna Die

by orphan_account



Series: One Direction Slash One-Shots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't their for the part of Louis that Harry knew. Louis was his first love, the first person he'd ever opened his heart to. He gave his virginity to the bastard! Only to have him leave for Uni without so much as a single goodbye. And Harry can't remember a single day that month that he didn't cry for his older brother (his best friend, his lover.) But he can remember when the tears started turning from sadness to hatred.</p>
<p>(Around the time he first knocked on Taylor's door.)</p>
<p> or:</p>
<p>Louis is an asshole, Harry hasn't felt the same since he's left, and everyone else is pretty minor to the sad excuse of a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because It Burns Doesn't Mean Your Gonna Die

The sound of someone knocking on a door seemed to be changing a lot of things in Harry's life lately.  
A knock on the door to Taylor's house to ask her out, to be laughed at and have a door slammed in his face, only to have the same girl knock on the door of some room in a friend of a friend's house where they had a one night stand in what was soon to be known as said friend's parent's bedroom. A knock on Taylor's door again, because he really thought they had something, only to have a different, tan and muscly Taylor to open the door and treat him like one until he ended up with a bruised cheek bone, a busted lip, and potential black eyes.

All in all, Harry really hated knocking on doors. 

So you could only imagine how much more he fell in love with doors when he opened the front door on a nice spring afternoon only to have it ruined right then by the presence of his older step-brother with that usual smug look on his face, like everyone in the house ought to be happy that he came back into their live.

They were.

Not Harry, though. His parents were, all of the sisters on Louis's side of the family were, but only because they weren't their for the part of Louis that Harry knew. Louis was his first love, the first person he'd ever opened his heart to. He gave his virginity to the bastard! Only to have him leave for Uni without so much as a single goodbye. And Harry can't remember a single day that month that he didn't cry for his older brother (his best friend, his lover.) But he can remember when the tears started turning from sadness to hatred.

(Around the time he first knocked on Taylor's door.)

Harry just sat back and waited for the episode of the Tomlinson family reunion to end, wishing that there was at least one more Styles to make him feel like he was the adopted red-head with the frog on "Cheaper by the Dozen." When Louis is finished with his hugs and his kisses on the cheeks and his smiles, he pauses. "Wait, I feel like I've missed someone." He takes a moment, literally counting the heads. (It would be eight, if he counted himself, nine.) By the time he's finished counting up his sisters he knows who exactly he's missing, but he plays it off, ever subtle, he is. His eyes meet Harry's mum's. "Gemma?"

"Left for Uni almost right after you did." At this point everyone has figured out his little game and the girls are giggling behind their hands.

"What about that curly-headed lad? About...-" he hold his hand sideways, a little bit under his chin "ye high?"

"Been hangin' by th' stair this whole time. Guess we took up to much space at the door.." And when Louis turns to face Harry, when stormy blue meet forest green, to say Harry's heart skipped a beat would have been an understatement. It was just like it had been before. His heart hammered in his chest as he drank in every aspect of Louis possible. His chestnut hair, the slightly crooked tooth on the bottom set of his teeth on the right side, the way he looked almost the same as he looked when he was nineteenth, except he was twenty-one. And that really fucking hurt, it felt like his head was one of Louis soccer balls, trying to impress his girlfriend when he was seventeen and Harry was only fifteen and Louis would barely give him the light of day.

"'s been a while... You grew... a lot..." and before he has time to at least begin his protest Louis's pulling him into a hug. And he still managed to smell like grass stains and honey flavored chap stick. Nuzzled his head into his shoulder like he hadn't left without a single goodbye. But most of all he hated how easily Louis made him feel like he was the insecure seventeen year old he left behind.

That's what happens when you leave for two years, asshole. "Sorry... I guess.." The air is filled with tension and it's driving him crazy to know that he's the only one that can feel it. Well, maybe Louis can to, but he's always been good at hiding things.

\--

Everyone's gone out some place or another. But that's not the point. The point was that the house is empty except for Harry... and maybe Louis, but he hasn't decided whether the soft patter of feet he hears echoing through the house is coming from Louis walking around downstairs, or that raccoon he'd made the mistake of feeding once last year.

He knew that either way he was going to get himself into some shit that he definetly didn't want to be in the middle of.

\--

He's not sure how, or even why, for the matter, he let it happen. In the end it turns out that it was, in fact, Louis. And he'd been pacing downstairs trying to think of how he'd approach Harry and apologise. He didn't know, so, after a couple of minutes he just decided the best way to do it was to march up the stairs and say it. Just say it like it hadn't ruined him.

Harry let him finish his little speech. Even had one of his own planned but- the sincerity in his eyes and the softness of his voice when he said the words Harry wondered if he still knew. "... I love you..." 

"I... I still love you.."

He didn't ask any questions, he didn't want to know, he just need his... Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are closed


End file.
